This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Brazzein is 53 amino acid small sweet tasting protein. Brazzein mutants are used for detailed analysis NMR analysis. The analysis of brazzein mutants will shed light in our understanding of what are the required functional and structural properties for the sweet taste.